Labyrinth
by Gravifan
Summary: Jacob and the gang get a rude awakening when a vampire moves to la push with a werewolf and he's no a part of the Quilette's. A human girl company’s them as well and they are calling her master who are these strangers and what are they searching for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight characters, only Luna, Nicholas, and Leo**

**Chapter one-The scent**

"Tree, tree, tree" chanted a deep male voice from the passenger seat of a black mustang. He was staring out the window and was growing impatient. "Jeez, when are we going to get there, I'm sick of waiting," he complained .

"Would you stop whining and go back to counting trees or better yet shut up completely," said a cold but annoyed voice which came from the male driving.

"What did you say," asked the male from the passenger's seat. "I like to hear you say that again."

"I'm sorry, did I use too big of words for you to understand. Well I'll gladly repeat."

"Nicholas, Leo," interrupted a female voice from the backseat. The two males in front were instantly silenced except the rhythmic chant of "Tree, tree, tree."

-----LA Push-----

Jacob's POV

"Man I'm bored," sighed Paul laying across a big gray couch.

"Paul would you stop hogging the chips." I said .Paul rolled his eyes and tossed the bag in my direction.

"Hey, how about you go be bored somewhere else" I said glaring at him.

"Aw Jacob I know you don't mean that," said Paul grinning.

"YES I OUT!" I yelled.

"What's that Jacob? You what me to stay for dinner," said Paul.

"What are you talking about dinner is over," I screamed.

"I was talking about tomorrow's dinner," smiled Paul.

"WHAT," was all I could get out before someone burst through the door.

"Hey you guys, someone is moving across the road," screamed a boy with sandy colored hair, his eyes were shinning with excitement.

"Hey Seth, my door isn't made of steel so watch it," I warned.

"Oh sorry Jake. I guess I was a little excited," he smiled sheepishly.

"Who cares about your door, Seth who told you this," asked Paul.

'Who cares about my door. You're practically living here so you should you ingrate,' I thought glaring at Paul.

"Sam told me this morning," Seth informed us. We heard a loud howl coming from the woods, we all ran outside. While we ran we all shifted and ran as fast as we could to the source of the howl. We ran until we saw a clearing up ahead and there we saw a small gray wolf with it's teeth bearded.

'Leah, what's wrong,' I heard Sam's voice in my head as we reached the clearing. I saw Sam, he was a large blackish-gray wolf, standing beside Leah.

'Do you smell that,' Leah's angry voice boomed in my head. I lifted my head to sniff the air. I didn't smell anything until a small breeze blew by than I smelled it. It was faint, but I was sure it was a scent of a vampire and it was heading this way. I could here the others come to the same conclusion.

'Hey you guys what's going on,' I heard Quil's voice in my head .

'Vampire,' Leah growled.

'Was is it here,' Quil asked.

'No, its about 12 miles from the border,' Sam's rough voice informed.

'Well, are we gonna just sit here and let it cross,' screamed Leah.

'Wait, what if its the Cullens just trying to talk to us,' said Seth. Sam shook his head.

'I would know I have there scent memorized,' Sam said. Everyone froze because the scent was closer.

'It crossed the border' Paul's voice screamed in out rage. That's when the wind blew by again.

'Hey you guys smell that,' asked Seth, everyone sniff the air. I could smell it with out a doubted.

'Its, its' Paul struggled with words.

'You can't be serious' said Quil who had joined us in the clearing.

'I can't believe it' Leah said.

'Another wolf,' I said.

'But why would it be with the vampire,' Quil asked.

'I don't know but there getting closer ' I said.

'Sam what are we going to do,' asked Paul. Sam was silent then a thought came to his mind.

'Why would they be heading this way,' he said to no one in particular. 'Unless they have a reason....... everyone shift and head back home. Whatever is happening we will find out sooner rather then later,' he said . We all did what we were told and headed back to my house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and the others waited on my porch. Leah was pacing back and forth mumbling about "bad idea" everyone including me grew tense as the scent grew closer. I could tell Paul was having a hard time keeping his temper under control. The scent grew stronger and stronger until I saw a black mustang.

"The sent is coming from the car," Quil said. The car continued up the road and I could hear Leah growl as the car pulled in to the drive way of the house across the road from mine.

"Don't tell me," I said, "that its moving into La push," Leah shrieked as the car engine shut off.

_**What do you think? Let me know okay! Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - classified**

Everyone looked at the car and waited. The passenger door opened, everyone became tenser as the driver's door opened, two guys exited the car. The guy who got out of the passenger side had mid-back length white hair. It was in a loose pony tail, his eyes were aquamarine, and he was wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans. The other one had shoulder length blood red hair, His eyes where hazel and he was also tall. He was wearing a white button down shirt and blue jeans.

"The redhead he's the leech," Leah growled.

"And the other is the wolf," said Paul. The guy with white hair turn to us and smiled.

The other guy looked at us with indifference as he opened his mouth to speak. "Oh ,great more of them," he said turning away from them and opened the backseat door. The white haired guy turned away, walking over to the now opened door, he held out his hand. A small slender hand was placed into his and he help the owner of the hand out of the car. The person in the back seat finally came into view. It was a young girl. She was short and slender, her skin had a slight tan, her hair was a raven black and reached past her waist line. Her eyes were amethyst, she was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans; in her right ear was a big gold cross. The vampire closed the door and came to stand beside her as did the white haired guy.

She looked around until her eyes fell on us. "The girl, she's human," whispered Paul. The girl started to walk in our direction and the two guys followed.

Leah growled, "Quiet Leah," Sam said. The three stopped in front of my house.

They were silent until the vampire smirked and said, "Look mutt you have some friends."

The white haired guy glared at the vampire/ "Shut your face before I shut it for you!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah, I would like to see you try," the vampire said.

The white haired guy was about to say something back when the girl interrupted. "Please control your selves" her voice was soft and musical but, it had no emotion to it at all. She looked at each of us. When her eyes fell on me I felt my heart squeeze, she than turned away. The vampire and wolf looked confused as they looked at each other. She stopped without turning back and said "Do not worry, we aren't a threat to any of you just as long as you aren't a threat to us," she said. She started for the house again with the vampire and wolf following behind.

"What the heck was that about," asked Quil.

Sam shook his head. "It seem she knows what she's dealing with," Sam said referring to the vampire.

"Sam what do we do then," shouted Leah"

"I'm calling a meeting," Sam informed us.

"What time is the meeting" I asked.

"Around mid-night" he said. With that, everyone went home, even Paul.

'Hey, they did me a favor and they got that moocher so mad he left,' I thought going into the house and closing the door.

**XXX**

It was 12:00 clock and everyone was at the usual spot in the forest. There was a fire in the center of the circle that was formed by wolf and humans but all were part of the pack. I saw Sam walk in to the center in his human form. "I've called this meeting to inform you that a vampire has moved into La push," Sam said. With this said many voices could be heard shouting in out rage. "Calm down. Not only that but another wolf has also moved to La push. He is currently living in the same house with the vampire and a human girl."

Another wave of questions came. "How can that be. I thought we were the only pack," said a voice.

"No we aren't but we scarcely hear from other packs so we have assumed that they have died out" said Sam.

"Well, you know what they say about people who assume," said a voice I had never heard before. Everyone turned and there was the white haired guy leaning against a tree. "Sorry for crashing your little meeting, I just couldn't help myself," he chuckled. "Man I remember when I used to go to these things hanging on to every word the alpha said" he started up off the tree and turned to leave.

"Wait , tribe do you originate from?" Sam asked using his Alpha voice.

The guy with white hair looked back and smirked. "That all mighty Alpha junk doesn't work on me, sorry to disappoint you" he said turning away, "and also my pack is none of your concern" with that he walk away disappearing into the night.

I could tell Sam was a little upset to be defied but he cleared his throated and said "I have come up with a solution to this problem. We will keep special surveillance on this.......situation." Everyone seemed happy with the plan, but I couldn't say. I mean I hated the bloodsuckers just as much as any wolf but this special surveillance meant that I lose more sleep then before. I sighed as Sam closed the meeting. Sam pulled me, Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul to the side and gave us orders on the new surveillance plans. I wasn't surprised that he didn't put Leah on the case because she was more unsuitable then Paul and that was saying something. So the plan was to just keep constant watch for now. Everyone was all caught up and now headed home. The new plan would start tomorrow. After Sam finished briefing us we, headed to my house. Paul suggested we stay close to the subject of the watch an since they lived across from mines that meant my house.

**XXX**

I woke up to a loud crashing and shouting. I could hear the others up as well. I even heard Paul shout "What the heck is going on!" I got out of bed and walked house. Everyone was on the porch, I went outside as well. When I got there, I saw the white haired guy glaring at the vampire who was slammed against a tree and now was up right and glaring back at him.

"That was a lucky shot puppy but take my word it will not happen again," he said charging at the whit haired guy who just smiled and charged back before they collided. They both froze and for a second I was confused, but than I saw her. She was standing between them with her arms folded. The two straightened up and looked at the ground.

"What do you think you two are doing. Your acting like children," neither one spoke. I for one was shocked, a human girl was yelling at a vampire and werewolf and they actually look ashamed. I wasn't the only one the, others as well. "If this happens again you two will regret it. Do I make my self clear." she said in the same emotionless voice as yesterday.

"Yes master" they said. At first I was thinking about going back to bed but then what was said registered in my head .

'Yes master' I thought. I looked at the others to see if they heard what I heard and from the shocked look on each of there faces, I could tell they did. All I could think was what the heck was going on. The girl walked away followed by the vampire, the wolf stayed behind he turned around and headed toward my house. He walked up to my porch and looked at us.

Everyone tensed and he grinned. "Um hey, I just thought I would formally introduce myself since we're going to be neighbors and all," he said rubbing the back of his head. I thought this would be a great way to get in formation and I'm sure Paul was thinking the same because he invited him into MY house. He entered the house and looked around "Nice place you got here" he said.

"Thanks" I said back. "You can have a seat on the couch." He did along with everyone else.

"So who are you," asked Seth.

The white haired guy smiled and ruffled Seth hair. "Now aren't we getting to the point little guy" he said. "Well my name is Leo nice to meet cha" he said with a toothy grin.

"Leo huh well my name is Seth and this is Paul, Embry, Quil and Jacob," he said pointed to everyone.

"Hi everyone. I came here to really apologize for interrupting your meeting" he said smiling.

"It's ok, so, what are you doing down here." asked Paul.

"That's classified info my friend," said Leo shaking his finger at Paul.

"Classified," I said.

"Yup, the only one who can tell you that is Luna."

"Luna"? said Quil.

"The girl with us," he said.

'So her name is Luna pretty' I thought.

"Hey, your a wolf right so how come you're hanging with the vamp" asked Embry.

Leo smirked "that is also c.l.a.s.s.i.f.i.d.e.d."

"Well, what can you tell us" asked Quil.

"Well I can tell you that that fangs out there is called Nicholas," Leo said " and that you don't have to worry about him, he won't hurt anyone he can't" Leo stated.

"Why" asked Paul.

"Wait, let me guess, its classified" I said.

Leo chuckled "You catch on fast ummmmmmm Jacob right?" he asked I nodded. "Well you guys I got to go. See ya around some time" Leo said.

"How about tomorrow" asked Seth.

"Sorry can't, have business to attend to."

Seth was about to ask what "Oh right, classified" he said.

"Huh well, sort of but its no big deal. It's something in town and we'll be gone most of the day that's all I know," Leo shrugged. "Well, see ya" he said walking out the door and across the road.

"Well, that didn't give us much" said Embry.

"He's a cool guy" said Quil I nodded and headed back to bed.

**A/N: the cross in her ear is the same as the girl's in( masito ). Please Review.**


End file.
